A Loss and A Gain
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Some girls come to Coruscant to find Ahsoka Tano. Why do they want to find Ahsoka? Does Ahsoka have affiliations with these girls? Who are these girls anyways? Why is Ahsoka so sad upon meeting these girls? Updated, not so weird, I guess? Just read.


This is adapted from a short story from English. It was meant for Star Wars, but I was forced to change it. Now it is like 3000 words. Wow. That's pretty good for me since I get writers' block very easily. Dedicated to J, C, and G. Please be nice A. :))

A Loss and a Gain

There is this one day I remember the most. I was calling out and someone was calling my name. America. America. America. America. I jolted up, feeling sweaty, my lekku swaying. That night terror ended a few years ago for some reason. Maybe it was because I moved to Alderaan to live with my Grandma. However, my Grandma is getting older and once I found her passed out on the carpet of our living room. I quickly brought her to the hospital, and the doctor said she had a heart attack and that Grandmother should take it easy. It happened again this afternoon. I rushed to the hospital.

"…it appears your grandmother, Amy, has had another heart attack. I believe this to be of her old age and failing heart." The doctor said.

I stare in shock at her. The doctor nods and lets this news become reality. Is my grandmother going to die? Soon?

"I'll give you two some privacy." The doctor says almost sadly.

I nod and she pulls the curtain and the door closes. Gram wakes up with a start. I gently push her back onto the bed.

"There is something I must tell you." Gram manages with coughing fits.

"What?" I ask.

"You have… a…. a….. sister… and mother…. named Alyssa and…Ahsoka…." Grandma's eyes close forever, and I look at her while the machine beeps that Gram's heart has ceased to beat.

I can't believe this. A sister and my mother is still alive? The doctor walks in and calls me out. I ask to leave and I do after I'm excused. I think immediately what I will do and then its decided. I will go to Coruscant.

I talked to my friend Marzia, and we both agreed to go to Coruscant to find my newly discovered sister and mother. I had a fund since my parents "supposedly" died in a car accident and now the funds are mine because Grandmother passed. We bought plane tickets to Coruscant and packed together. Soon the next day, we boarded the ship, The Raven. The flight was uneventful except for the part when I spilled my drink on Marzia in the small cafe. We arrived in the air hanger and walked to the exit. Thankfully, I knew basic so I got us a ride and we went down the streets. I walk down the streets asking workers, shop keepers, and even random pedestrians if they know an Alyssa Tano or Ahsoka Tano. One passerby said yes, he was wearing a black coat and black sunglasses. I looked at Marzia and she had a skeptical look in her eyes. I pleaded silently with her and then she gave me a curt nod. We followed him until we reached a port. I wondered why we were there and then I felt dizzy and then fell unconscious.

I wake up in an underground room with the worst headache. I barely see Marzia and me in chains. I tug and tug, but am still stuck to the low ceiling.

Marzia wakes up and says, "Another fabulous dilemma you have gotten us into."

"You must have patience." I reply brushing off her sarcastic remark.

She groans and the door opens. We blink at the sight of brighter light and see a girl enter. She looks to be about 13 and looks like me. She has bluer based than green eyes and sunset orange skin. Her lekku reaches her shoulders. She comes in and looks at us.

"Who are you?" She asks in a heavy accent.

"I'm America Tano. And this is my friend Marzia Auguste." I reply.

"I'm Alyssa Tano.." She says with this spark of hope in her eyes.

"Are you my….. sister?" I ask, my voice wavering.

The reply I never thought was possible, "…Yes."

Apparently the police had found us in a cellar in an abandoned warehouse. Alyssa only found us because she heard creaking and muttering floating from the house. The group of people who had kidnapped us were found trying to leave Coruscant in a old ship, but were captured on sight. The police droids told us that Ahsoka Tano lived in the Jedi Temple. Alyssa came with us to find Ahsoka Tano. We wandered the streets until we came to the Jedi Temple. It is even more grander than I ever imagined. We all walk up the steps to the Jedi Temple and walked inside. A few guards stopped us with their yellow glowing sword thingy.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"We are here to see Ahsoka Tano." Alyssa says confidently.

"I need a name." Another says.

We all slightly panic, if we give out our names, we might ruin Ahsoka's life as Jedi are not supposed to have relationships as Alyssa told us earlier.

"Fine, they are." A new voice says.

We all turn to look at a small green shriveled-up creature walking towards us on a cane. The guards nod and go back to their positions.

"Looking for who, you are?" The creature asks.

"Um, Ahsoka Tano" I answer.

"Yoda, my name is." Yoda says.

"America, Alyssa, and Marzia." Marzia says.

"Me you must follow," Yoda replies.

We follow him in the crazy maze of the Jedi Temple. We stop at what looks like a dorm. Yoda taps his cane on the door.

A brown haired human man answers, "You need me Master Yoda?"

"Looking for Knight Tano, we are." Yoda merely says.

"She should be in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the library, the Mess Hall, or the hangar." He says.

Yoda nods and motions for us to go. We check in the library, but she isn't there. Then we go to the the hangar, but she isn't to be seen as Master Yoda keeps a thoughtful look in his eyes. We peek in the Mess Hall and see a lot of the same-looking people eating, clones, I suppose, but no Togrutas or Ahsoka. We finally go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and see a Togruta siting by a small pool of water and some lush plants. Her back is towards us and her back lekku reaches waistline. We walk silently to her, not wishing to interrupt her. She stood up and turned around. Her facial markings consisted of a diamond on her forehead and squiggles on her forehead. On her cheeks were wing tattoos. Her lekku was blue striped and she was wearing a burgundy dress with a hole in the front. The back was open and she wore grey tights with diamond cut ins. She had brown boots and brown hand gloves and strips of burgundy cloth around her upper arms. There are two lightsabers hanging off her belt on little clips.

"Master Yoda, hello." She says.

"Knight Tano, meet these younglings. Know them you do?" Yoda asks.

Ahsoka turns to us and it almost seemed that her jaw would drop.

"I know them, yes. May I speak to them in private?" Ahsoka asks.

Yoda nods and Ahsoka leads us out of the Temple to the garden outside where some younglings are being taught.

"Why have you come?" She asks, fingering a orange flower with pink swirls.

"We wanted to find you…..… Mother." Alyssa says hesitantly.

Ahsoka gasps and turns, "You have found me and I am glad for that, but you must leave. You are not safe here."

"I'm America and this is Marzia." I say kind of randomly.

"Nice to meet you Marzia. My darling America, I have missed you." Ahsoka hugs me and I inhale her scent. She smells like my home world.

"You must go. You aren't safe here." Mother says firmly.

"Snips. What are you doing out here?" The male voice again. Ahsoka stiffens and then relaxes.

"Just talking with these younglings, Skyguy." Ahsoka replies.

"We are NOT younglings!" Marzia shrieks.

"They seem like you Snips. Have I seen you before? My name is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin says.

"I am America and this is Alyssa and Marzia." I reply.

"You were looking for Ahsoka." He says "You found her. Say, these teenagers look like you."

Anakin sees the resemblance.

"These are your kids, excluding Marzia." Anakin says coldly "You know we can't have kids, Knight Tano."

"I'm sorry Master. The force impregnated me and I had my kids on a mission." Ahsoka sighs.

"That's why you came back so sad." Anakin says. He seems to put the pieces together.

"Hmm. Interesting this is." Yoda calls, we haven't noticed him listening to us.

Ahsoka seems to pale.

"Skywalker, check the younglings you must for midi-chlorians." Yoda says.

We all walk to the infirmary and Marzia, Alyssa, and my finger all get pricked.

"Marzia Auguste has 18,000 midi-chlorians. Alyssa Tano has 19,000 midi-chlorians. America Tano has 19,000 midi-chlorians." The medical droid says.

Everyone gasps except Master Yoda.

"Training these younglings need, Ahsoka." Yoda says.

"Really?" Ahsoka asks "I thought no family or relationships at the temple…."

"Exception, shall be made." Yoda merely replies with this mischievous look in his eyes "Talking to the council I will"

Ahsoka nods, turning to us, she says, "Come, I want to get to know my fabulous daughters and their friend."

She puts a hand on Marzia and Alyssa's back and we walk out of the Temple.

"What would you like to do girls? We can try shopping, but first, let me contact someone." Ahsoka says.

She turns around and mutters to some woman on her com link who smiles and laughs, then nods.

Ahsoka turns and says, "Wait a minute please. Someone is coming."

A lady rushes up to us in senatorial clothes and hugs Ahsoka.

"Please meet Senator Padmé Amidala. Marzia, Alyssa, and America, please meet Senator Amidala." Ahsoka says cheerfully.

"Hello darlings, I just came from a meeting, but I can help you shop!" Padmé says happily.

"Fun" Marzia says.

We walk into a huge Coruscant mall and watch in awe as many Coruscanti walk past. We walk into one store selling some casual clothes.

"You may want some." Padmé advises.

Marzia looks at a blue babydoll shirt with some knee length distressed shorts. She also looks at some ankle length brown boots. Alyssa has her eye on a soft pink knee length dress with a small white cardigan over the shoulders. She also seems to like black flats with small beads forming a bow. I pick up a white blouse and black skirt that goes to my mid-thighs. I touch a pair of black boots that reach my ankle.

"It's okay. You guys can take it. I have my senatorial card with me. I get unlimited stuff." Padmé says teasingly.

We grab our stuff and walk to the check out stand.

"That will be 45 credits." A droid says.

Padmé swipes her card and our stuff is bagged. We walk to some other stores, but give up looking and get lunch at Dex's Diner. We all order some sandwiches and sit down at a booth waiting. Our food comes and we eat blissfully and silently. We then wait for the bill. We talk a lot. I tell Ahsoka about myself and how I found Alyssa and who I lived with and whatnot. We all walk back together to the senatorial building and drop Padmé off.

"It was so nice to meet you. But you must tell me, why does America and Alyssa look like you Ahsoka?" Padmé asks.

"America and Alyssa are…. my daughters. I left them on a mission. That was why I was depressed when I came to visit you." Ahsoka says.

"….Okay. Good-bye Ahsoka, America, Alyssa, and Marzia. Pleased to meet you!" And with that Padmé enters the building.

We walk to the Temple and wait outside the Council Room. Soon, Anakin joins us and begins motioning to Ahsoka with his eyes and hands. Ahsoka returns gestures with this annoyed look on her face. After about five minutes, we are called in.

"Come in you may." Yoda calls.

"Masters, we know you have called us here to discuss the ….fate of Padawan Tano's offspring." Anakin says in a business tone.

I want to wince at the word fate and offspring. It makes me feel like we are talking about animals or droids or something.

"Yes, indeed, we have. We have reached a decision while you were off and about." Master Windu starts with this glare.

"Ahsoka Tano's children shall be permitted to live at the Temple and train under the guidance of their mother." Master Shaak Ti says.

"Anakin Skywalker, would you take Marzia Auguste as another Padawan?" Master Plo Koon asks.

"I wo\uld love to." Anakin replies with a gracious smile.

Ahsoka beams, while Master Windu glares. Ahsoka's kids' and Marzia all smile at one another and hold hands. Then we all leave the council room.

"Please Snips. Stop being so cocky." Anakin says.

"Oh please. By the way, Padmé says hi." Ahsoka shoots back with a smirk.

Anakin turns beet red.

"Come darlings, do you want to watch me spar?" Ahsoka asks.

"Sure," Marzia and Alyssa chime together.

We walk to a big training room with several clones. Ahsoka immediately walks up to one clone with blue armor and begins motioning towards us and conversing.

"So, General tells me you are her kids." He says.

"This is Captain Rex of the 501st legion." Ahsoka says and gently punches Rex.

We all say hi and watch Ahsoka.

"Here, watch Anakin and me spar, so you can get an idea of what you can do." Mother says.

Mother and Anakin step onto the mat after lazily tossing their lightsabers in the general direction of us. Ahsoka and Anakin take up fighting stances. Ahsoka strikes first with a slinky strike to his abdomen. He blocks and then lunges for one of Ahsoka's swaying lekku. She dodges gracefully and pivots on one leg to hit him square in the chest. Anakin ducks and grabs her leg and yanks causing Ahsoka to lose step. It was a dangerous dance, one wrong move and it was over. Ahsoka leaped up and jumped on Anakin.

He tumbled down and Ahsoka said, "I finally beat you Skyguy."

"I let you win Snips." He replied brushing off her obvious smugness.

"Liar" She mutters.

"Heard that" says Anakin as he walks to get some water.

"Would you like to spar with Rex? He won't hurt you." Mother says.

"Can I go first Mother?" Alyssa asks.

"Of course." Mother says.

Alyssa walks onto the mat and takes a defensive stance. She quickly does a roundhouse kick into a punch that Rex takes. He seems surprised at what she knows, just wait until he fights me. Alyssa runs around Rex and in-between his legs. She uses her elbows to hit him continually until Rex catches her around the waist and throws her on the ground. Alyssa force pushes him back into a wall about a meter away. She looks at her hands and Ahsoka stares in shock. Anakin begins motioning again and Ahsoka ignores him.

"You okay, Rex?"

"Rex?"

Ahsoka walks over to him and then Rex tackles her.

"Rex…." She begins.

"Sorry General."

"America, would you like to go?" Mother asks.

I nod and step up on the mat to another clone.

"This is Echo. He won't hurt you, or else he will face the wrath of me." She says cheerily.

Echo pales and I begin by hitting him in the face because of the distraction. I kick him in the chest and he pulls my leg.

Stupid. Be careful, he almost got you.

I quickly pull his arm and he cries out. I kick his arm with my now free leg and I back flip and watch as he groans and gets up. I flip back and forth between him watching with wide eyes as he begins to try and catch me. He manages to get one on my lekku and I stumble away dizzy. I can feel the victoriousness emitting from him. I manage a weak hit to the chest are and he wraps his strong arms around me and throws me to the ground. I leap up between his legs and leace him grasping air. I take advantage and I hit him in the head with my clenched fist and tackle him. I peer at him as he gets up muttering something in Basic under his breath.

"Wow, America. I didn't know you could fight like this." Ahsoka says in awe.

Marzia steps onto the mat and another clone named Cody, as Mother says. Marzia just looks scared, but I know it isn't real. I know Cody isn't force sensitive, so he won't know what she is planing. Then she tackles him and punches him in the forehead with her left hand. He manages to grab her wrist and he squeezes hard. She lets out a cry and steps on his foot hard. He lets go and then Marzia back flips being tentative on her left arm. She seems pained, but keeps fighting. She wings out with one leg to hit Cody in the chest. Cody manages to grab her leg again and she almost groans with frustration. I have to smile and I notice Alyssa with a growing smirk out of the corner of my eye. Cody and Marzia tumble to the ground and then get back up. They do this for about five minutes before Marzia manages to kick his leg really hard. They seem pretty evenly matched. From there it took another 5 minutes again and then Cody grabs her unexpectedly and Marzia shrieks and thrashes around until they both fall onto the ground. Cody lands on Marzia's chest face first. Cody practically leaps off of Marzia and Marzia scuttles away from him turning to me with wide eyes, not of embarrassment, but of fear. I know why, when she was about 5, she was kidnapped, because her captors were torturing her. The men advanced on her and she was scared out of her wits. That was life threatening to both her and me. She was never the same from then on.

"Wow, I'm officially impressed. It seems they inherited their cleverness and wits from you Ahsoka." Anakin says.

The other clones laugh at Cody, Rex, and Echo for being knocked out by younglings, which Marzia bares her teeth at them and they shut up.

"Come on." Ahsoka says "Lets go" and we walk off.

1 month later

Mother has passed the Trials and now lives with Alyssa and I in new quarters. Anakin has grown to like Marzia because she is just like Ahsoka. No surprise there. Marzia was always a wild spirit. Alyssa and I have built our lightsabers, she has a gold one and I have a silver one. Alyssa has got a shoto like Mother to better defend herself and I am thinking about taking up two main sabers. Marzia has a bronze lightsaber and uses some daggers. I find that interesting, but she managed to hold off an entire battalion, for 12 military hours until reinforcements came, so I won't argue with her. Marzia, Alyssa, and I all meet every week if possible to share and just have girl time. We always hang out with Mother sometimes because she is only like 29 and still younger than most girls. Even if she is kind of a tomboy, we all are and we share the fact of that. We giggle and have so much fun. Sometimes Padmé comes and we go out and have lunch. I know, we will all take the trials in a few years, like Ahsoka did. She became a padawan at age 13 or was it 14? I forget sometimes. Anyways, Marzia uses Soresu mixed with some Niman. Alyssa uses Djem So with Ataru and I use Makashi, Soresu, and Niman altogether. Mother and Skyguy always bicker and Obi-Wan is most of the time there to stop them.

After we were made Padawans, a month or so, Mother collapsed after one training session. It wasn't even vigorous. Alyssa and I always help her up and bring her to our quarters. She wakes up and then gets up shrugging off our questions and worries. In a few months, she had some morning sickness and Alyssa and I were getting worried. Mother was never like this. She always said it was something she ate. We had small missions like guarding a senator and peace treaties. I noticed the way the council looked at her. Almost amusingly. After about 5 months, she collapsed and didn't wake up. That really worried Alyssa and I, so we immediately take her to the infirmary, despite her weak protests she is fine. We are forced to wait outside. A while later, Mother comes out pale faced.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Alyssa asks "Why did you collapse? Why do you have morning sickness?"

"I guess I should tell you. You would find out anyways." Mother says with a sigh "I'm pregnant again."


End file.
